Ordinary railroad track consists of solid extruded steel with three main features. The top part or rail head is a thickened region that provides a suitable platform on which the flanged wheels of a train may fit. The web is the thin middle section of the rail that is strong enough to support the vertical weight of the train. The flanged bottom of the rail can be bolted to the base plate that rests on the ties, preventing vertical and side-to-side motions of the rail. The railroad track described in the present invention has similar outer cross-sectional appearance to that of ordinary track, but is composed of several parts in order to facilitate replacement of the wear component of a rail, namely, the rail head. All railroad track in use is subject to wear particularly at the joints between abutting rail sections. Problems also occur in the initial ease of manufacture and laying of track as well as in the replacement of worn track. In countries with mountainous terrain or inclement weather or in large countries with expansive rail systems, easier replacement of rail, heads provides a definite economic advantage in operation of the railroads.